With a rapidly growing trend of mobile and remote data access over a high-speed communication network such as 3G or 4G cellular services, accurately delivering and deciphering data streams become increasingly challenging and difficult. The high-speed communication network which is capable of delivering information includes, but not limited to, wireless network, cellular network, wireless personal area network (“WPAN”), wireless local area network (“WLAN”), wireless metropolitan area network (“MAN”), or the like. While WPAN can be Bluetooth or ZigBee, WLAN may be a Wi-Fi network in accordance with IEEE 802.11 WLAN standards.
To process information transmitted by radio frequency, various digital modulation schemes are used to generate symbols or bit streams based on constellation points or map. For example, the constellation map may include Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), 16 QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation), or 64 QAM. A problem, however, associated with information processing based on constellation points is relatively low data integrity due to interference and noisy environment.